


Resemblance of the past

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds a one night stand and is worried when Armand shows up. The reason why his vampire doesn't take chase leaves Daniel curious, but satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance of the past

Daniel ran, enjoying the feeling of the rain against his skin and the sun against his face. He’d ran to Rio, hoping to maybe keep away from his vampire stalker. He was happy, for once, and just letting go of the memories of a cold touch, the taste of immortal blood on his tongue. The light storm didn’t last very long, yielding to the sun at first light. The beach had been swarming with other men and women his age. He’d fallen into one of their groups to play volley ball on the sand.   
Catching the ball with a solid hit, he fell back with a laugh. They’d won the game with that, going to the bar for another drink and for the losing team to buy a round. A man with long blonde hair and eyes the color of the ocean kept turning eyes to him with a soft smile, his skin darker tan than the others from his time on the beach and on the tides.   
“Where’d you say you came from?” Daniel turned, violet eyes staring into the eyes of the other man, maybe a few years older than himself. He hid his age well, even with so much of the sun shining in his skin. “I’ve been all over.” He replied with a shrug and a smile of his own, taking a sip of his margherita as he made eyes at the other. “From a rich family?” ‘Bold.’ He mused silently, shaking his head and chuckling. “No. I’m a writer, journalist. I wrote a book awhile back that made it big.” He replied, leaving out the part of title and his demon lover.  
“Oh, nice. What’s it about?” “Hm? Oh, the book? It’s…about the supernatural..vampires, to be exact. I did interviews and one of the guys I interviewed had started talking about it. It had perked my interest.” He replied with a shrug. “Sounds like you got out lucky. I, personally, believe that a lot of the things most people don’t believe in just do better at existing in the shadows.” His blonde companion replied, shrugging slightly.   
They’d played a few more games, the losers eventually being his team, but he didn’t mind. Slapping down the cash, he’d bought the last round as he chatted up the blonde once more. As the rest of the team had begun to disperse this man with beautiful eyes stayed, talking to him about everything under the sun. Finally, after being way more drunk than he should’ve been, he asked. “I don’t think I caught your name. We’ve been talking for..hours! I feel like an ass.” His speech was more than a little slurred. The blonde laughed, looking over at him with a grin. “It’s Marcus. I don’t think I caught yours either. Does that mean I’m an ass as well?” Daniel laughed, nodding a bit. “It’s Daniel.” He replied with a smile.  
The talking had went slowly to touching, uneasy caresses with the way many people were afraid of. Daniel looked over to Marcus finally with a smirk. “You..wanna fuck?” He asked in his drunken speech. Marcus grinned, an easy laugh escaping him. “Here I thought you’d run. Hell yes I wanna fuck.” He purred, leaning in to catch Daniel’s lips. It didn’t take long for the two of them to make it back to his hotel room, their caresses becoming intensified as the door closed.   
Marcus had been well hung, leaning over him with a throbbing hard on. Daniel felt the urge rise up into him, his own length hardening in anticipation. “You’ve done this before?” Marcus asked, trailing kisses down to his groin before taking it the tip into his mouth. “Yeah, you could say that.” He mused, trying to push away the thought of the men and women alike that Armand had force him to be with. He wanted this beautiful blonde in his grasp more than anything.  
As he took him fully into his mouth, Daniel gasped, fingers running through blonde hair as pleasure rolled up his spine. A few moments of such pleasure was all it took in his drunken state to spill over, a soft cry escaping him at the surge. “Ah…sorry, didn’t think I’d come that quickly..” He gasped. Marcus smiled deviously, lifting Daniel’s legs slightly. “I take it as a compliment, babe. You came for me, even in such a drunken state. That’s not a norm with people as drunk as us. Don’t worry, I’ll ride you long and hard until you cum again.” The thought was enough to cause an ache in his groin. This man was beautiful and positioning himself between his legs.  
The initial penetration caused him to grimace, his companion being a lot bigger than he usually chose. “Ah…fuck..” He gasped, feeling pain streak up his back as the head pushed in. “You want me to stop?” Marcus asked softly. Daniel shook his head. “I want you inside me. It hurts, but it’ll feel amazing once you’re in.” He encouraged. Marcus kept his motion inside him, only slower this time. As he felt his companion fill him he sighed.  
His initial thrusts hurt, but quickly turned into waves of pleasure as he felt the thrusts go deeper. Moans left his lips as his eyes closed. “Oh God..” “Like that?” Marcus asked softly, his thrusts hitting that spot deep within him. Daniel’s hands curled, digging into his companion’s back. The blonde hissed, a smile playing on his face as the pain course through his shoulders. “I take that as a yes.” He teased.  
Daniel had heated up once more, his climax coming in time with his companion’s in a final thrust that sent his voice higher in his cries of pleasure. As they lay there, Daniel felt the satisfaction wash over him, letting him relax. “This…this is amazing.” He purred, turning a smile to Marcus. “You’re amazing.” He replied, a smirk on his face before he sighed. “I have a feeling you won’t be staying though..”   
A frown quickly replaced the smile as Daniel gave him a confused look. “Why’s that?” “You’ve been all over the world. Why would you stop?” The blonde’s face was a bit solemn mixed with curiosity as he said so. Daniel sighed. He didn’t have the willpower to lie to the other, even if it would bring the mood back up. Where would be the point? “It was fun and I can guarantee I won’t forget those violet eyes.” Marcus commented, a light chuckle escaping him as he stood. “Where are you going?” Daniel asked, sitting up. “The world waits for no one, babe. You’ve got the world to explore and I’ve got waves to ride.” He replied before coming over to give Daniel another kiss. “I hope to run into you again one day, maybe when we’re both looking for a lover to settle down with, but for now our paths have just crossed.”   
Daniel couldn’t help but watch him in stunned silence as he gathered his clothing, quickly getting dressed before heading out of the room. Part of him wanted to grab the other’s hand, bring him back in and ask him to go with him. The other part knew that would be a death sentence for the long haired blonde when Armand found out, so he stayed in the bed. The pleasurable throbbing made him smile as his eyes grew heavy before closing.  
There had been a thump, he knew, even in such a deep sleep. The sound of something moving now, ever so slightly, caught his attention. Coming to the surface of consciousness, violet eyes opened to look around him. His eyes locked on amber ones, causing him to jolt up before he realized who he was looking at. “You’re dreams were not bad enough to scare you, were they? I saw nothing in your mind.” Armand asked. Daniel just stared, not being able to tell if his vampire lover was angry or not.   
The redhead stood, a soft smile playing on his face as he came to sit next to Daniel. “No, I’m not angry. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. It’s not exactly something I can give you, after all.” He mused, leaning in to kiss his mortal companion. “Besides, it would be rather hypocritical of me to be angry at you finding release with someone of your choice when I set you up with many mortals, wouldn’t it?” Daniel relaxed slightly at that. “I didn’t think you’d find me here.” He remarked, leaning in to catch colder lips with his. “You’re not easy to find, but I know you like the sand and ocean, so I tend to look there first.” His demon companion replied lightly , returning the kiss. “I’m glad you’re not mad. I take it you have no intention of hunting him down, right?” He asked warily, looking Armand over. The immortal sighed, shaking his head. “No, darling. I have no intention of killing him.” Daniel smirked. “That doesn’t sound like you at all.” He teased lightly. “He reminds me of someone I loved a long time ago.” Violet eyes turned, shocked, from the door to Armand. A sting of jealousy went through him. “Who is that?” He asked, trying to keep the tone out of his voice.   
Amber eyes turned to him once more, a smirk playing on his face. “Jealous? You’ve no need to be. He just looks a lot like what I picture my maker as when he was mortal.” Daniel smiled, leaning in to kiss Armand once more. “Well, how about your mind turns back to me instead?” He teased, pulling the immortal in closer. For the moment he wanted cold arms. Later, when daylight took his immortal from him he’d ponder the tidbit his cherub had given him. Now he had an idea of what Armand’s maker looked like, at the least.  
He was happy that the resemblance to the past would, at least, keep them close and save the other from his lover’s wrath.


End file.
